User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 13
ohai Page was too long. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:51, 14 December 2009 :if you get bored, feel free to do mine! :thanks pal. also, why do the admins always add an unsigned tag :(. can i make it my signature? ::Sure, idc. I seem to remember iffy using it as her (?) sig for a while. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:00, 14 December 2009 :::i do not like the longness of it, but it'll hvae to do. ive been using my old very original sig for too long now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 03:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::admins on gww would shit themselves silly and ban you if you had a sig like that on gww :p — Maf so rational. 06:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::i've never even made an account over there, let alone read, are they strict? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 06:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Maf had some "Tum Taa Diddly Derp"-stuff in his sig, and he was threatened to be banned. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::i was banned tbh, for a month. it was the third time it was sig-related though; went from 3 days to a week to a month. they freak out because it is slightly long on the page (as opposed to the 4-line code sigs that people have that doesn't bother anyone) and it will disrupt their reading of the important topics that occur there. — Maf so rational. 15:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::First I actually though those things were part of your messages, and that made your messages awfully trollish. Quite hilarious :> --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 16:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::i liked to think of it as a side-commentary on the discussion :> — Maf so rational. 21:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I had this sometime, you can steal it and mod the text if you want to. I believe I stole the idea from Alex who stole it from Skakid. —''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :naw i didnt nick it from alex, every admin kept adding "unsigned|" to my comments so i figured i would just make it my sig :o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I meant that you can mod the unsigned template. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 17:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yea, I'm pretty sure I got a 3 day ban once for an image in my sig that was 20x19px. It was 1px too big and they freaked out... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:46, 14 December 2009 ::::::I think I'm gonna make my sig a ransom-style cutout of 5 images just to see which admin rages first. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:21, 14 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::Phen. If you argue right, you might get away with it. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 18:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think he meant on GWW. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:25, 14 December 2009 :::::::::I'd want to see that drama. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 19:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::make it a huge goatse, then make a bunch of minor edits to various talk pages :> — Maf so rational. 21:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Give the pictures really long and redundant names, too. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::User Daññy Signature Picture for Signature December 2010 Picture 1.png ::::::::::::c? ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:22, 14 December 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Wikia_noticeboard&diff=next&oldid=1003897 Sannse broke it, not me :< [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 05:47, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :Ah, silly wikia staff :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:22, 15 December 2009 emm ess enn? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Thumbs up for getting the vandal before I even posted it on the AN! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, well I tend to lurk even when I'm really busy (as long as I'm at a comp). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 15 December 2009 ::Aye, I know what you mean. I'm should be revising for my maths module exam tomorrow haha. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm should tell you to not PvX and work on it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh, most of it is differentiation which I aced at A level. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 21:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::differentiation is difficult! — Maf so rational. 21:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Srs? Or are you just taking the mick outta me for being proud of acing differention? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 21:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::differentiation is not difficult. if you are talking about diffQQ's, however, then you have some room to be prideful. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:30, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::DiffQQ's? =S I'm just talking about standard differentiation - chain rule, product/quotient rule, logs/exponentials etc. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::DiffEQ's. Just differentiating is rather easy. It should be like the first, most basic part of any calculus course. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:37, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Have yet to encounter any of them (BSc Economics). And yeah, I guess so lol. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Economics? Isn't that the useless version of a Finance degree? '···''' Danny Hates Snow 23:28, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hah, beats me. I didn't really want to commit to the finance side of things so soon though. I may even switch over to the BA next year, who knows? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Do Games Design and eventually get to tell A-Net that they are bad! --Frosty 23:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm a BS in Comp Sci with a Int'l Business cert, so I pretty much have some of the most pertinent stuff when it comes to making money. :> '···''' Danny Hates Snow 00:00, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::pewpew, i aced PDEs despite turning in half my homework in late over the semester :> — Maf so rational. 13:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) This line isn't secure. I believe I found a way for you to deliver the package after all. Over. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello User:Ben Tbh has ordered a male escort. I trust you're the man for the job. If you somewhy refuse, please don't let me know, but delegate! --'-©- (moo) '-- 17:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello hi mr kj. i see bans were lessened for the other three from last night, care to lessen mine a bit to plz? id talk with you over MSN but i dont have it, otherwise i would have asked you very kindly :> i will behave, just was bored last night. love, --angelus :I'll answer this here, but in the future use my email or MSN (thanks though, Phen). Angelus, your ban was issued by Toraen, so if you'd like it to be shortened then you should talk to him; however, I doubt he has plans to shorten your ban. I based lessening my bans on the fact that they all stopped the drama after Toraen warned them. If my understanding of what happened last night is correct, then you continued to cause problems even after the warning. :I could be wrong, but either way continue this on MSN with Toraen if you like. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:50, 16 December 2009 heh That message you left me on MSN. Do you understand now? It's hard to be patient with that one. -- Biggles Jollyfist 02:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I did my absolute best, but there came a point where I was just fed up. I couldn't do it any more. There's just no way to reason in those conversations because whatever I do or say will be taken out of context and thrown back at me :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:52, 17 December 2009 apparently auron has a heart. discuss. Iffy :apparently Iffy still has a beard----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Always. --'-©- (moo) '-- 11:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Holy shit, iffy actually talked to Auron :o [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:56, 17 December 2009 Btw, I wasn't hacked Turns out I'm just an idiot (surprise!), but in my defense, the first support guy I talked to said I was "probably hacked". So.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:56, 17 December 2009 :Guild Wars. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::HJAHJDSAHDHDDSALHJFRFLÖGFFÖLADÖAS89WAS()=/()sd(=/(/"ldn:ksnkcnscnkskclJ GOOD JOKE! --'-©- (moo) '-- 20:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Didn't Gaile say there should've been an error message? --'-©- (moo) '-- 20:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::^ she did and then she removed the comment. The head of their account security department (lolwut?) emailed me and apologized, which was weird, and said they're working on an error message. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:11, 17 December 2009 :::Wonder if you could raise a legal fuzz. God curse the USA. --'-©- (moo) '-- 20:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::legal threats in an online game are unlikely to go through, particularly thanks to EULAs. not to mention, claiming "severe emotional distress" from such a situation would probably end in KJ being forced to be treated for internet addiction and the suit being thrown out, at least if ANet's legal team is even half as competent as their programming team. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:22, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol taking legal actions online, lol. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:39, 18 December 2009 Btw, guess what I got for free? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:04, 18 December 2009 :one of the new costumes obv. (or did you get both =o?) ~ PheNaxKian talk 02:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Both. I was apparently "awarded" one of the contest ones. The guy works in Austin, so he may have known my friend Brett that got laid off. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:30, 18 December 2009 :::New costumes? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::GWW. You missed a shitstorm. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:43, 18 December 2009 :::::I was ban'd for RR1'ing and flaming Marcus the Cube. WTB GWW block rights <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha. Well, basically, the Live Team added costumes and new slots on your armor that allow you to wear headgear over your armor (so it's actually useful), they updated the snowball skills, and delayed the skill balance for a month. Oh, and the new costumes are $10 USD. And I got them for free :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:50, 18 December 2009 :::::::Just read through the Costume thingy. Nice. Do they show in battle? :o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::c. but i hope to god they don't show in actual PvP arenas. that would just be retarded. FUCK IS THAT A WARRIOR OR A MESMER CHARGING OUR INFUSE? ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:24, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::On second thought, I take that back. I hope they do show in actual PvP arenas. That might make the game more interesting, actually. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:25, 18 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::They show up in PvE battle, but not PvP. They said that's because the costumes hide capes. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:31, 18 December 2009 :::::::::::Will it show in things like the Snowball arena? If not, I could give less of a fuck about them. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:34, 18 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I doubt it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:37, 18 December 2009 :::::::::::::Wat. this is srsly amazing. Now i get to wear porohorns most the time. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 18:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::^^^ i can wear them on marie all the time now :> — Maf so rational. 19:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) zzz why do you ruin my fun?--TahiriVeila 01:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Because...idk, I guess partly because it's fun and partly because it's what I'm supposed to do... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:27, 19 December 2009 about time to RfR out favorite gww sysop? she barely passed last time, this could finally drop her from the position. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:14, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :She has a TON of fanbois. It would probably not pass. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:37, 19 December 2009 ::Well, if it was close the last time. I can refer to some mistakes she did with handling the Marcus The Cube drama. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Try it. All of us would obviously vote against her, but it's the reasoning that matters. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:41, 19 December 2009 ::::Danny suggested that you doing the RfR would have the most weight, you're the most recognized character on GWW out of us. But since your hate for Wyn is quite obvious, I don't know if it's a very good idea. You could always refer to her being too emotionally involved, and that it affects her discretion, and that there are several cases in which she could have acted differently. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's true, but like you said, I'm not the person to do it. People know I hate her and would think I was doing it to spite her. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:45, 19 December 2009 ::::::If you convinced someone like Misery or maybe even Nuclear to do it, it might go through. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:46, 19 December 2009 :::::::I could do it ^_^ — 23:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My instinct says you'll be taken very seriously. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Nuclear is too obvious of a troll, but Misery is very subtle. It might just work. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just get Mis to demote, he's a bcrat there right? — 23:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. Not how it works there. But yes, convince Mis to do it on MSN or something. I think he calls her imbalanced. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:51, 19 December 2009